gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
COME ONLINE!!! How come you NEVER come online?!!?!? Just wondering? Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude? What do you think this means? Edgar & I have no idea. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I know but what's up with the -41 +80 after each edit? Also, delete Law's sig, it's messing up your talk. That's what I was thinking. Still, isn't that wierd? Did you delete me? Did you delete me on purpose in game? Oh wait I might be wrong.... am I on yours? Reply yeah, I just like dark colors (and NYET, not goth I am)--''Shade'' 15:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Convo Use this wherever you want now :) File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.33 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.03 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.54.39 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.56.12 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.54 PM.png --''Shade'' 17:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Meet Me On POTCO I'm at Abassa on Ile De Edible Porc. Meet me there. i know that, but i wrote that message the day before i found out he died. Ty! Thank you, it's from Othin Stormfather in Wizard101. Stormfather 19:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) thx thanks for my signature Cool Who's your first? Stormfather 20:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Very Cool Yeah, he is cool but myterious. Is he currently in a quest? 20:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I just finished Wintertusk on Test Realm. 20:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually Actually, it's a lot harder than Celestia. The final part is where Kol Shadowsong summons the Ice Titan to start the Everwinter, and Kol summons the sons of the Ice Titan to fight you. They cheat ALOT, I barely won. 20:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, It turns out that Othin DIED after he was defeated, so Kol took over the Coven. Btw, my name on Wizard101 is Hunter Ghostbreeze (Not the one on youtube, he was jealous of me so he copied) 20:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes It's true, Othin was very hard combined with his Coven. 20:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Can you get an Image of me off the directory please? Prince James '' 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I need to talk to you on game. aslso Sam made Johnny go crazy and he is eating paper. - Hey Also i need to explain some stuff to you. Or i'll have Johnny do it :P. Userbox That's gold, John xD--''Shade'' 01:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) EITC Samuel must Fall. He will betray England it is time to End the EITC Samuel will no doubt attempt to overthrow You. We Must Act. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 20:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi geet on?--''Shade'' 20:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) At Once Yes My Lord. I believe that Cutler Beckett should be the Only Leader of the EITC with more than one there will be another Samuel. I will prepare my Men and I will have any Co Black Guard Men killed and ships sunk. I will also remove Samuel From the Navy and The High Lord Council. By the Way Prince James made me the Duke of York is that alright. Also what did you do to my sig? Sincerely ''Lord MatthewBlastshot '' 20:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) John Please get on?--''Shade'' 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: News channel from England hey John Im thinking about setting up a news channel that can be a daily updated one, I have already made it, CBN Caribbean Broadcasting News, I would like you to be Deputy Chairman and help develop this for I see an expandation to the United Kingdom and I could use your developing skills, this is an opputunity to make something big that has been used on this wiki but not at this length, a bussiness on the wiki and updated daily which I think could work and I think many may join. if you agree to this I would advise that you try also to recruit members so that every important news in the Caribbean is given to the channel. Are you up to this different and yet experiencing challenge? Regards ''Lord Usman '' ' ''Write Back Yes, do you think you could assist in developing this? 'Lord Usman '' ' 20:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) News What is the news farther? First Sea Lord Matthew fefuses to tell me, will you? ''Prince James '' 20:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) News Go it. ''Prince James '' 21:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hola We launch the "C" tomorrow we give 24hrs for an easy stand down which will be over by Friday. If he ain't gone we use force to make em step down... You know who I am Chat Look at what Samuel Said As your friend.. and as a general of france.. i recommend u do something about samual.. 1. he tries to join france 2.he disobeys u! 3.Hes trying to take over england... Do something! RE: Sam John you are well aware that at ths present time Samuel Redbeard appears to be siding with france as though he obbays them, If you are advised to break away from this alliance with him I highly suggest that you dont for Samuel Redbeard is an ally that I believe that you need at this present time. For the East India Trading Company is British however we may well be allies with France and I do not think Samuel is against you in any way shape or form and that goes for the EITC under Co Black Guard including me. Regards Lord Usman '' ' 20:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Here is your explanation: MY guild will listen to ME over anybody else, as will my allies. MY guild is practically the only EITC guild left standing, giving me full power over the EITC, which I already have. 20:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ASAP I agree With General Skull you have seen what he said and what he thinks. Under Him the EITC will do whatever the Please. We need a Leader that is Loyal to you My King. ''Lord MatthewBlastshot '' 20:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready My king i'm ready to fight for you against the EITC and Matthew told me to get rid of Samuel of the EITCSI and now it's run by Daggerpaine Industries so could i make the Royal Navy Shipping Industry? EITC Stuff Hey can i be the EITC lord eh :) John macbattenJohn Macbatten EITC Stuff Hey can i be the EITC lord eh :) John macbattenJohn Macbatten Lord Samuel Redbeard Hey King John Has Samuel Redbeard stand down or given up his rank as Lord Marshall Leave a message on my talk page Uzi1 p.s thx for the new signature Joining france I think its just that Samuel is joining france beacuse he is helping Duchess of Anemois leave a message back to me FWD:Userbox Thanks it looks great I might tweak links though RE: News Hello John and a very good Signature idea if I may so, So I hear you are doing a press meeting, Have you done it or is it still going.? Regards ''Lord Usman '' ' 13:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) PS the signature page does not exist. Talk Page Icon I only just got your message have undo previous edits ''Talk Edits 14:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi A long time ago you told me i would be king. Now you are arguing i am not. I will be doing anything i can to be king. That was the only reason i am still playing. I like the thought of it. And the only reason i have frined son this game. SO plz just let me. I'll be your grandson. Just plz oh plz. I just want happiness in my life. I have had death threats and other stuff. Also today i was accused of many things. Plz... I might be acting childish but i stick to anything to get what i want usually. thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS. Why leave hannah? COME ONLINE NOW Come online. Now. I am not even joking, come online. I need to talk to you about something that will make wiki upset. User:Edgar Wildrat URGENT John! There is a plot to overthrow you! Robert Mcroberts is staging a coup, and has MANY allies. He trusted me and thought i would join in the coup, but my loyalty lies with you. Therefore i used the trust and got a list of the allies helping Robert. I have screens of him telling me, which are attatched to this letter, bellow: Chat 11.jpg Chat 10.jpg Chat 9.jpg Chat 8.jpg Chat 7.jpg Chat 6.jpg Chat 5.jpg Chat 4.jpg Chat 3.jpg Chat 2.jpg Chat.jpg P.S. The screens might be out of order O_o Actually never mind, they just start at the bottom :P Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military ''04:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I AM NOT PART OF ROBERT!!!!!!!!!! Pears little messgae is a fake. Jack is not on anymore. Also i talked with Jack. Press conference I wil, be afk on kingshead keep on exuma tp when its time for the meetiing ''Talk Edits 12:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will promote so its 8pm UK time then Talk Edits 12:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Enough of This John, I have seriously had enough of you. Okay? You don't know the full side of my story because you are not me. How would you like it if someone made fun of you everyone day. Friday night, he called Soar Noob 1 and Jack Noob 2 yesterday he called me Queen of Noobs again. Please stop telling me what to do because right now its mainly you who is getting me mad. I don't care if you delete me or ignore me, I have plenty of GOOD friends who would stay with me if they knew it was right to, Simon, Mega, Edgar, Mega, and right now, Cur, who actually said sorry. Please don't talk to me unless the words "I'm sorry" are involved. You had no right to tell me I'm rude and start telling me what to do. 14:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello your majesty, This is Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan .. I just created a new Department of Information, I have also created a new Main eitc guild.. And well I just thought I'd say hi! Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan Shadow I also defended Matthew in that blog. I don't think we need to demote matthew yet. Both Shadow and Matthew have been fighting for a while but they just won't stop. I don't really know what to do with them right now.-- 21:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Majesty, I bring bad news! Hello Sir, Its me Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan.. Always at your side :) Samuel has been disrupting your Empire and my company. He thinks he is the Lord Marshal even though you made me the Lord Marshal. So sir, It would be greatly appreciated if you take care of Samuel and allow me to continue my duties as Lord Marshal. Fair well, Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan ( sorry for no signature im still working on it ) Oh and um sir, As I have spent a good 2 hours editing EITC pages to make sure he is off the wiki, It appears he got a admin to redo my edits.. As well.. he has been disturbing the entire EITC in the game by claiming he is the head of eitc. I strongly advise you make a public announcement sometime to take care of him. As always, Your very loyal Lord Marshal, 23:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Arguments John, I would much appreciate it if you stopped editing Sam's pages for a while... Until he calms down, but to be sure, for the whole week, don't edit his pages. He set a letter of apology, and you should accept it. PS: Tell Benjamin Macmorgan to stop too. Thanks, and he made a blog, it's called a Word TO The WIki. kk Of course.. 00:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Tell edgar to stop telling everybody that he is heir. He is telling everybody that and it is not true anymore. He ignores me and runs away if i talk about it. Tell him to change his signature too. And tell him if he doesn't stop i will exile him from my family and Germany and make hannah exile him from Austria. Thanks I WANT THE CROWN! I want the crown of course! I won't disown myself if I can be George III however appearntly I'm NOT. What the heel is this about me being George IV??!?! ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cheap. I got it honestly and fairly over months he gets it in two seconds by begging and it makes me mad. I seriously am considering quiting the Game. Edgar Hi John the only reason he is my son cuz he forced me to make him it. He only wanted to be my son to inhyerit the throne. He isn;t even the oldest. and he said he quit the family. so he can't join back. and look on the thought out message of his talk page i sent him. COME ONLINE RIGHT NOW COME ONLINE RIGHT NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN PERSON. NOW. I AM NOT EVEN JOKING YOU. COME. ONLINE. NOW. NOW. THIS. IS. MADNESS. COME. ONLINE. NOW! ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 01:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Add a userbox and help with making signature Hello King George, I was wondering if you could help me with a few things like adding a new userbox and help making me a signature. If you can make the userbox please let it be with the EITC Emblem and it says ( Example ) " John Warsmythe if a member of the Order of the Black! " Or something like that, just read the page its called The Order of the Black And also in making a signature, just tell me how to or make me one please. Thank you, Royal EITC members, John Warsmythe Bill Ya I just relaised it after I sent Kat message XD p.s please can you report mathew o malleys return on antma fort charles 8pm est (just tp to kat) for CBN Talk Edits 20:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Coming Online Can you come online for like twenty Minutes I need to ask you somethin Important. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 20:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Free Masons You are invited to join the Freemasons.The Freemasons are a group of powerful elites that effects the game. We are a high-society club for elites, If you join, You may not tell one soul other then fellow Freemasons about what goes on during meetings. 22:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bill2222 I know that he was trying to say was hit not the s word. Don't worry, he fixed it. I didn't ban him so everything is okay. -- 23:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Heres tje issue: I need help making my signature a picture, could you do taht but link its parts to my talk and user page? Thanks! Oh and it's ok if it just links to one page (the page would be my User Talk). Thanks again. Font:Edwardian Script Size:35 Colors don't matter but I made the star on Paint. (That is just in case you need to remake it :P) Russia Sir, I wish to inform you, That I have taken the throne of Imperial Russia. I Shall still lead the EITC under your command, But I wish to inform you of my new power with russia. I hope this doesn't collide with anything. I just felt the need of establishing a government. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure But, if an argument starts, I have full rigt to blame you. Royal British Navy Rank Hey so i do i get promoted p.s. can i be a lord if i get promoted. just a lord King of Sweden Dear Sir, Can you support me in becoming King of Sweden. If i become King I will fully Suport England. I will allowe you to be the Protector of Sweden. I will also open trade and form an Alliance. I also would Like you to come online to speak about this. I will also remain an English citizen, Keep my Navy Position and any other Posisitions in England. I just feel so left out and the fact that Macmorgan Has Become RULER of Russia. I deserve this My Lord. Please tell me what you think. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 19:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you come on? Can you come online Please I need to talk to you about something. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 20:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Denmark You can go ahead and Make the Page. Title it " British Conquest of Denmark" With the Sub titles: The Begining The Attack The Capture The Rebellion The Second Victory The New King You can make them short if you wish ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 22:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply John, i actually didn't know that untill Bator said it. I am very sorry about my mistakes, but still, it does not give O'malley the right to erase all content with a message. 23:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Den I will make the Page and I will give you a big part. Btw can you put the royal publishing banner on top? So I will handle the page btw whats your Sig template? ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ok Ok but when we capture denmark I need you to bring it before the council of Royalty that i am the new Leader of denmark. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks good Looking good but remember I becomce king of Denmark after a rebellion. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Denmark2 Heres the new deal I remain the Viceroy for a time being but after Awhile you realize that you cannot upkeep Denmark so you make it an indivdual Country under England. Come on I have a flag and everything I thought out deal was clear. I was so ready for denmark to be a country Still. Please I want to be known by all not just as head of the Navy. Do you want so see the flag to see how much I want it. Here it is. I realize I know but still. In Histroy Denmark must me a seperate Country. I love history so it would be against my Nature to not be historically correct or at least in some way. Btw Macbattern is giving me trouble about Denmark. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fine Fine, Your Highness, But you owe me an explination about Benjamin Macmorgan Being Czar of Russia. He gets to be the leader of a country and I don't. Not fair in my book. Plus He just claimed Russia I ACTUALLY captured Denmark i rly don't care about Histroy but that is Not fair at All If I cannot be King of Denmark I don't want Macmorgan to be Czar of Russia. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reason I unbanned Sam because Curycoo told me to in the game. I am not against you guys. You can not change the major content of his pages. Curycoo said that he can be the leader of the EITC on the wiki if he wants to. Stop changing his pages. -- 00:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I know it is unfair but this is a fan creation wiki. He can be the leader on here if he wants to be. -- 00:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ok? Ok but why isn't My title King then? and How can a viceroy be a King because a King is a Royal? ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Understood Thanks for clearing all that up and i told You Macbatten was giving me trouble. I have also decided to make a page. What should I call it the Kingdom of Denmark or Just Denmark? Also I am sorry I just thought that it was a little unfair and my anger got the best of me. Yours Very Truly, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 01:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You got it Right awa btw can you make a Poll for who should be King me or Macbatten just those options thx ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC)